fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Naveen and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's eleventh birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For eleven years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Maleficent began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Eleven years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Maleficent, "Eleven years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of her goons, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Maleficent. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said one of the goons. "Yeah, yeah!" said a second goon. "Oh, yes indeed!" said a third. "We sure did!" a fourth chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Maleficent. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said the same first goon. "Cradle?" said a confused Maleficent. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the same first goon. "CRADLE?!" Maleficent exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Diablo with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" Diablo cawed while being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Maleficent, as the goons nodded in agreement. Maleficent began laughing nonstop. The same first goon started to laugh, as well. And then all of the goons began laughing along with Maleficent. Then Maleficent abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" the same first goon then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Maleficent. Then all of the goons began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Maleficent. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Maleficent then used her scepter to lift the fourth goon up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the fourth goon to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Diablo alone in the chamber. By now, Maleficent was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Maleficent, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Diablo, and he came flying to her. Maleficent held her hand out, and Diablo perched onto it as Maleficent brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him, "Circle far and wide. Search for a female mouse of eleven with fur of ebony black and skin as fair as the softest peach. Go! And do not fail me!" With that, Diablo flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs